Novel techniques are urgently needed to provide secure quantum communications between neutral atom-based quantum systems situated at different locations. A plug-and-play nonlinear optical conversion device is needed to bridge remote quantum systems through telecommunications fibers. Quantum communications are often generated at wavelengths far from the telecommunications band.